


Rants of an Old Soul

by wolverkits7



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Bromance, Domestic, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Terrible Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolverkits7/pseuds/wolverkits7
Summary: Acnologia's perspective on life, because he's ancient and old, like ridiculously old.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is meant to be a fun read and having a good time.
> 
> laugh and cry and cringe and laugh some more.

In the best and worst of ways, depending on perspective, being alive for a thousand years would take a toll on any being’s mental state. For the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, it meant feeling indifferent to every living and non-living things. However, occasionally he would stumble across a few beings that would either intrigue him or elicited a strong urge for him to want to end the whole world for good. The only reason why he hadn't opted for the second choice was that then he wouldn't have the entertainment to pass his time. Time was nothing but a subjective measure, and it was something he could do nothing about due to his immortality. He gave himself the permission to remember the dates and years so he could keep track of how many times he had been around the sun. Otherwise, it was a measurement for the short-lived creatures.

 

Sitting on the small plastic blue seat intended for toddlers or children under the age of seven, Acnologia became painfully aware of the seconds that ticked by as he sat staring down at the young Human creatures that sat on the carpeted floor of the daycare centre. One of the children, a boy with jet-black hair and red eyes, were looking at him with curiosity. Honestly, all of the eyes were on him as he clutched the open book in one hand while the other formed a fist into the crook of the other arm's elbow.

 

"Mr. Blacksteiger, why does the elephant not drink through his trunk?" A red-headed girl asked.

 

"Because it has a mouth," Acnologia replied.

 

Acnologia glared at a hand that was waving in the air trying to get his attention. The small boy took it as his cue and spoke,

 

"Mr. Blacksteiger, I can drink milk through my nose.”

 

A round of awed noises resounded in the room, and Acnologia briefly closed his eyes at the stupidity of it all. It was a mistake, an insufferable torture for him and he was bearing the consequences right now. The contradictory emotions flitted through his mind, as Acnologia contemplated in scorching the entire daycare centre for the little Humans that wouldn't stop with their insistent chatters and questions. How he ended up in this predicament was the one reason why he chose to be indifferent in all things, allowing his emotions to get the better of him always had him ended up in a scenario in which could have avoided if he had stayed firm.

 

Acnologia felt a small tug on the fabric of his trousers, glancing down to meet a pair of emerald-greens that held the innocence and wonders of any six-year-old living being.

 

"Mr. Blacksteiger, I need to pee,” she said.

 

"You know where the bathroom is,” Acnologia replied, sternly.

 

"But Miss Daisy said I couldn't go alone because monsters will appear if I do.”

 

Acnologia stared at her heatedly. The ridiculousness of dealing with small Humans extended far beyond and to the adults that help look after them. He shut the book with one hand, not that the noise startled any of the overly hyperactive children here and set it down on the floor next to him with a muffled plop. The girl continued to stare at him, fidgeting between her tiny feet, demonstrating the urgency of the situation.

 

"Please, Mr. Blacksteiger, I really need to go,” She whimpered and started tugging at the bottom of her red dress. "I don't want monsters to kill me.”

 

"Do not be ridiculous. There are no monsters in the bathroom," Acnologia said and got up to stretch his legs.

 

Suddenly, the small girl threaded a hand through his and tugged him to the door. Acnologia froze in place and glowered at the tiny hand barely wrapped around his pinky and ring fingers. The child didn't give up and was now using both her hands attempting to move him. Finally, Acnologia relented, and the girl nearly tripped over her feet at the sudden movement. He reflexively reached out and caught the back of her dress before she could face-plant onto the floor.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Blacksteiger!" She said cheerily over her shoulder and hurried to open the door. "Come on! Mr. Blacksteiger, you're so slow!”

 

The girl bounced and flounced in the corridor as Acnologia dragged his feet reluctantly towards the tiny bathrooms for the small children at the daycare centre. Being a Dragon Slayer their reactions and senses were honed to its peak, so when she suddenly zipped down to the left wing, he caught up to her in nano of second and blocked the path. She arched her neck all the way up just to look him in the eyes sheepishly.

 

"The bathroom is the other way,” Acnologia seethed.

 

The girl giggled and ran under his legs, not before he caught her by the scruff of her dress and carried the lightweight down the right path towards the bathroom. His ears suddenly pricked, picking up sounds of several footsteps pattering around the corner. To his utter disgust, the children from his class came squealing and screeching down the hallway, twittering around him and the girl still suspended in mid-air clapping her hands in delight. It was not the first of the antics during his time here, and he knew his low grumble did little to gain their attention.

 

Acnologia opened his mouth to shout when three high-pitched screaming sent him wincing painfully. Human children and their so-called angelic voice were more of something straight of Zeref's Book of Demons; it was possible that his sensitive eardrums would become damaged if not for one of the teachers scuttling out of the staff office.

 

"Kinde, Yori, Juna!" She shouted above the noise.

 

The little spawns immediately stopped, and all of the small beings ran up to crowd around her instead. The little girl in Acnologia's hand struggled to get down, and he dropped her at a reasonable height, watching her scramble back onto her feet completely disregarding the fact that she was dropped like a sack of potatoes. Or the fact that she needed the bathroom in the first place. The chants of "Miss Daisy! Miss Daisy!" were grating on Acnologia's last nerve and was about to leave when the woman called out to him.

 

"There's a package for you at the desk,” Miss Daisy said.

 

"I will retrieve it later." Another small Human wrapped his arms around one of his leg and Acnologia glared at him. "I am not a tree trunk, release me at once.”

 

"Mr. Blacksteiger, I wanna see you open it! Please!”

 

The last word was quickly parroted back at him by the rest of the tiny beings. He looked up and met Miss Daisy's gaze who looked at him helplessly. Acnologia took a deep breath, bracing himself for another round of idiocy that these short-lived mortals had in stored for him. Watching them skipped through the threshold of the staff room, which was off-limits to anyone but the employees, they crowded around one particular desk with a large brown package on it. Acnologia sniffed and immediately recognised that it was food.

 

"Open it Mr. Blacksteiger!" One delicate child squawked.

 

Acnologia looked around him and saw the rest of the staff heads down going about their businesses. His hands hovered slightly on either side of the box and hesitantly lifted it off the table when he spotted something familiar underneath. The sound of party poppers cackled around him and Acnologia stared down at the handmade cake.

 

"Happy Birthday Mr. Blacksteiger!”

 

The children squealed and started to huddle around him once again, many of them eagerly eyeing the birthday cake with his name on it. A lone candle was lit by Miss Daisy and he quickly blew it out, earning a round of applause from everyone in the room. Acnologia didn't miss the slightly harder thump in his heartbeat when he saw the surprise present for him, the last time he celebrated he was knee-deep in corpses fighting off a bunch of Mages hundreds of years ago.

 

"Can I have some, Mr Blacksteiger?" A child with green hair asked.

 

"Have it all.”

 

Leaving Miss Daisy to control the tiny mortals, Acnologia made his way out of the room, noticed that his shift had ended. He smelled her before she came into view and whirled around, annoyed, wondering what the woman wanted now that she had set him up for this. Miss Daisy was a whole head smaller than he was, let out a small squeak in surprise by his sudden movement. Shyly, she held up a paper plate with a slice of cake on it.

 

"It's your birthday, Acnologia, you should have some,” Miss Daisy said gently and then quickly added, "there's plenty to go around for the kids.”

 

Acnologia glanced down at the dessert in her hands, noticing the small trembles and he flicked his glance back onto her face. He could smell apprehension rolling off her, and he smirked, in his mind, all mortals were afraid of him something about his unsmiling face put him on the list of being approachable. Acnologia didn't mind as it meant fewer beings would bother him, but occasionally there were ones that were daring enough to. Finally, he took the plate from her and watched her shoulders relaxed.

 

"Dragneel will be back next week, say goodbye to the rascals for me." Acnologia turned his back on her and made his way to the exit of the daycare centre. "I will be expecting the past three months pay in my account by the end of this week.”

 

He didn't miss the shimmer in Miss Daisy's eyes and could smell the unshed tears as he left the building. The light breeze of Spring greeted him as he walked home since turning into a Dragon caused more curious stares and unwanted questions and answers. They had been ushered into a new era of modern society, and the majority of the country's landscape had shifted, paving the way for steel and concrete for tall infrastructures shooting up high into the sky. Even flying in his Dragon form was becoming quite difficult, with the airplanes and other air transportations taking up the majority of the space.

 

The population of Mages or Magic-wielders had dwindled significantly, urging them to move countries or across towns to Etherano-rich areas that laid almost untouched by the machines and technology. Even the number of Guilds had decreased with several disbanded for the lack of missions that could now be solved through other non-Magic means, and the buildings were replaced by apartment complex and condominiums. Acnologia stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the little green man to signify the pedestrian's safety to move across the road. He had witnessed the changes over the years and to say he wasn't impressed by how far these Humans had come would be a lie.

 

Acnologia walked past a group of high school teenagers loitering outside a coffee shop, all of them females dressed in identical uniforms and on their phones scrolling through whatever Apps they were on. One of them commented on something that they saw, which quickly got a rouse out of the otherwise non-communicative group, too engrossed on their electronic devices to even be aware what was around them. Like the man that was heading steadily down Acnologia's pass, his eyes glued to the screen as his fingers flew across the surface typing something.

 

"Shit!" He yelped, bumping right into Acnologia's chest. The man quickly looked up and cowered at the glare sent at him. "So sorry, sir!”

 

The Human scrambled away and Acnologia stared after him until he disappeared into a building. He glanced back down on the ground and sighed inwardly; the cake was ruined, a colourful white and brown splat on the pavement. Acnologia bent down with his empty paper plate, scooping up the remanent and tossed it into a nearby public bin. The sounds of the bustling city central was getting to him, creating pinpricks of jolts on his senses, Acnologia quickened his pace towards the quieter part of the neighbourhood.

 

His skin tingled at the feeling of abundance of Etherano in this part of the city of the West, where many of the Mages had taken up residence and formed their own version of the old generation when they ran the country. Several of them stopped their business when they noticed him, stiffened as Acnologia walked past them towards another path that was reserved for the elites. A young man dared to regard his head subtly at Acnologia who didn't spare him a second glance, as he continued on his way.

 

The two-lane road consisted of beautiful housings on either side with various lengths of driveways, lined with neat gardening and radiated compelling Magic auras from homeowners and other residents. Acnologia took his time on the sidewalk, revelling in the quiet and tranquility as his ears picked up the rustling of the leaves and other sounds of nature. Soon enough, the familiar large wooden gate loomed into view on his left-hand side and the Dragon Slayer crest seared into the hardwood.

 

"Home sweet home." Acnologia muttered under his breath.

 

The symbol lit up in a faint white glow, prompting the gate to shift into two panels opening up to reveal a smooth driveway. The gate slid shut behind him and Acnologia continued onwards on his leisurely walk, enjoying the view and letting his senses breathe as the late afternoon sun cast its last ray of warmth for the day. The mansion came into view, a stony building with three floors and several windows dotting the front. Acnologia knew it was just a facade, as the opposite side was where he really acknowledged the architecture of his new home for the past three years, with fitting interiors that made anyone with a sense of the aesthetics swoon. And it seemed he wasn't able to find anyone that shared the same taste as him since he hardly let anyone into his sanctuary in the first place.

 

His nose had been twitching ever since he strolled down the neighbourhood, it wasn't until he climbed up the steps to the main doors, swinging open inwardly for him when he caught a stronger whiff it which were not meant to be in here at all. Acnologia flitted straight to the large open-planned dining room and kitchen on the right wing of the mansion, his eyes confirming the familiarity in the smells he had picked up; his temple throbbed and his fingers and throat itched at the scene before him.

 

"Yo, Acno!" The Fire Dragon Slayer greeted him a little too cheerfully, perching on top of the kitchen island, while the other hand was scraping off brown stuff off a tray. "Didn't know you'd be back so soon.”

 

Acnologia disregarded the pink-head and cut a glance at the Light and Shadow Dragon Slayers who laid in the middle of the floor sprawled out, staring up at the ceiling. That was when it hit him, the other smell that intermingled with the rest. Another set of footsteps came up behind him and Acnologia didn't even need to whirl around to see who it was.

 

"Flame-brain, where are the broo…'kay." The Iron Dragon Slayer trailed off as Acnologia glowered at him, and then held up a lit blunt between his fingers. "Want a puff?”


	2. Chapter Two

It was a clear, Saturday morning. After yesterday’s eventful moment — Acnologia roasted all four of their asses regardless of whose fault it was (the Iron Dragon Slayer’s, while the Light Dragon Slayer provided the ingredient) — when he decided to read his new book that had been sitting on his bedside table for a week. He sat comfortably on the bench that overlooked the manicured garden with the purchase in hand, the smell of paper and ink assaulted his nose in the best of ways. There was a light breeze that intermingled with the cup of tea he had brewed for himself, all in all, it was a perfect morning to wake up to, and the silence that it accompanied was just a cherry added on top.

 

Until he felt something on his arm.

 

If there was one thing the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse did not miss, it was definitely the evolution of insects. Tiny, yet annoying, creatures that were small enough to go undetected for days on end until they reveal themselves for the much larger and undoubtedly, much stronger beings like a Dragon Slayer or a Human for instance. So when one of them, an ant to be exact, decided to use its pincers to pierce through his skin, Acnologia was more than happy to incinerate the minute creature into ashes. And then some more when he found that the sting had led to full blown scratch-fest, raking his fingers over and over, thus creating a large patch of flaming red around it.

 

“Look, Acnologia, you gotta wash that area and apply the ointment to the sting,” Gajeel Redfox said from his position on the living couch, his eyes riveted to the television screen as he munched on a bowl of screws. “Stop scratching it; you’re gonna make it worse.”

 

“How is this superficial ointment from —” Acnologia held up the bottle and read the label “— the springs of Amazon is going to help? I might as well remove the infected area entirely.”

 

“Are you crazy?” Gajeel crunched through the handful of bolts he had shoved into his mouth before turning around. “Just because you have super regenerative powers —”

 

Acnologia arched a knowing brow up at the Iron Dragon Slayer, who stopped mid-chew after realising what he had said, shut his mouth and turned back around. Pain was something the Black Dragon could handle, so with a flick of the sharp knife the skin containing the ant bite was cleanly sliced off, and the wound immediately patched themselves. Another blue flame erupted from his dead skin until no ashes were left behind.

 

“You seriously go way overboard with your methods sometimes,” Gajeel grumbled when Acnologia came around to sit next to him.

 

“But effective,” Acnologia replied.

 

They watched a television drama involving a woman and a Vampire, where the latter had to leave her behind because of the dangers he posed. Acnologia frowned. The evolution of entertainment was another thing the Black Dragon did not appreciate as much, compared to holding a novel in his hands as he read the writer’s creative story-telling; visualising each character and scenes in his mind however he wanted to. It was something about seeing it live that left a pungent taste in Acnologia’s mouth; he almost felt sorry for the professional authors being categorised into the same field. It felt like watching someone’s wrong decision being aired publicly while simultaneously disqualifying other readers’ interpretations of the story. Adaptations? Acnologia snorted at that; television dramas were nothing but a catalyst for laziness, making one’s brain dull as they watched the Humans on screen act out whatever it was written, ultimately butchering a process and power of imagination.

 

After ten minutes of watching the drama, Acnologia turned around and glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer — the one Dragon Slayer that he had grown close to over the centuries despite what had happened between them nearly a millennia ago. It was the only emotional indulgence he allowed himself, so when the Redfox had nowhere else to go after the death of his beloveds, Acnologia offered him a place to stay. If Acnologia were to further expand upon these feelings, he would never admit out loud that he was lonely and enjoyed the Iron Dragon Slayer’s companionship.

 

“This is trash, why do you insistent on watching this?” Acnologia growled while gesturing a hand at the screen. “I have hundreds of books in my collection, and each of them provides enough entertainment than the Humans trying whatever the hell is it they are trying to do.”

 

“It’s called acting, Acno. You should try it sometime.” Gajeel deadpanned and dug his hands into the bowl again. “And your taste in books is very different to mine.”

 

“I’d like to think I have exquisite taste when it comes to literature.”

 

“Oh yeah, do you have 50 Shades of Grey?”

 

Acnologia flashed a look of anger, and Gajeel swallowed thickly, not even bothering to chew the bolts and screws that were his snack properly.

 

“I was just kidding. Relax, man,” Gajeel quickly mumbled and turned his attention back to the screen. “You always read the classics and barely anything modern is in the library apart from like, Murakami or something.”

 

“Haruki Murakami is an exceptional writer, but of course I have yet to scour the entire collection of books that have been published to date. I am sure there are brilliant modern writers of this time that would, hopefully, meet my standards.” Acnologia snapped and stood up to leave. “If you need me, I will be in my study.”

 

“You should really try watching Vampire Diaries for once!” Gajeel shouted after him.

 

“I already had, and that is why I’m going to pick out an actual romance novel with substance to bleach out the things that I saw.”

 

The interior of his home was painstakingly reconstructed for nearly three years, stripping out of its old wood, cement, and other materials, leaving behind a barren home that he could shape to his liking. Working alongside the construction workers, Acnologia laboured through the woods he had gathered and purchased, moulding his Magic into them to create breathtaking artworks that now adorn the staircase, some wall panels and most of all — his study. He ran a hand through the carvings he made, depicting a battle between Humans and Dragons until it came to a stop at a bookshelf. The floor-to-ceiling furniture lined both left and right walls, leaving a large strip down the middle where a lone oak desk sat towards the back of the room and in front of — another floor-to-ceiling — glass that seamlessly blended with the ends of the bookshelves.

 

The air smelled of old paper, ink, and leather. Or what Acnologia referred to “the scent of home and History” in his mind. Floating Lacrima globes lit up as he entered further into his study and traced a finger on the spines of literature, swiftly picking one out of its confinement without looking then seated himself behind the desk. He had read the book hundreds of times, and it never ceased to amaze him, flipping back its front cover his forest-greens trailed down to the right-hand corner of the first page; smudged, worn and on the verge of tearing apart. Gingerly, he lifted it, and his eyes fell to the first chapter, settling himself comfortably into the chair he began to read.

 

Acnologia was entirely too aware of his surroundings, as about two hours later his ears pricked at the sounds of laughter and chatters beyond the doors and downstairs. He rather not sought out the commotion, knowing that the Iron Dragon Slayer would sort it out appropriately without needing his interference. A few minutes later, it died down and was quiet once again, only to hear the sliding of doors and pattering of feet into the garden outback. Snapping the book shut, Acnologia stalked to the window surveying the piece of haven outside, and his eyes instantly picked out the salmon-coloured hair of a being he was all too familiar. He briefly closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, as the next second he heard his boisterous voice calling out to him from outside.

 

“Lord, help me,” Acnologia muttered under his breath as the Fire Dragon Slayer waved his hands frantically and a little too enthusiastically from down below.

 

He took his time walking out of his study; the overhead Lacrima globes shut off, he closed the doors behind him and descended the stairs. The entrance to the back of the house was through the living room in the left wing of the mansion, Acnologia strolled through the expansive interior and towards the open sliding glass door.

 

“Afternoon, Acno!” Natsu Dragneel called out to him and held up a brown paper. “I brought some afternoon snacks for ya!”

 

They crowded around the picnic table and watched as the Dragneel shook out the contents onto the plate brought out by the Redfox, revealing hideously baked chocolate chip cookies and many of which had their icings distorted. Acnologia held one up and arched an eyebrow in disgust, no doubt it was completed by the little Human creatures if the paper bag with the daycare centre logo on it was any indication.

 

“What did you give to the little Humans before you ordered them to ice their biscuits?” Acnologia demanded and flipped it around for them to see. “This is absolutely horrendous.”

 

“Hey, man! They tried alright!” Natsu protested and bit into one. “They’re really delicious too.”

 

“What the hell are they supposed to be, Flame Sticks?” Gajeel asked, picking one up himself and turning it in a different direction to get some idea. “I don’t even have a single clue.”

 

The Flame Dragon Slayer widened his eyes in surprise and snatched it out of his comrade’s grips, flipping it around in the supposedly right way up and pointed the finger at it. The Redfox and Acnologia frowned, then shook their heads in unison; they had absolutely no idea, and the Dragneel sighed in exasperation.

 

“They’re Acnologia!” He shouted, and crumbles of cookies fell out of his mouth.

 

“How is that me?” Acnologia challenged and eyed the plate in front of him. “I am fairly sure my presence was at least impressive for the past three months doing your job.”

 

“Ha! You’ve got a huge nose on this one,” Gajeel teased, pointing at a cookie.

 

“Talking about that, they keep asking me about you, you know,” Natsu continued conversationally, earning a curious look from Acnologia who was nibbling on the cookies. “And why are you called “Blacksteiger,” of all the last name you can come up with, Blacksteiger? Really?”

 

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at Acnologia questioningly, and he glowered at them until they faltered returning their attention back to the food at hand.

 

“Initially it was just Black, the “steiger” came from one of the tiny spawns who was half German and said I looked like one of his father’s friend who was a miner,” Acnologia explained after swallowing the cookie before reaching out for another one. “You were saying about how they were asking about me?”

 

The Fire Dragon Slayer lit up at that and threw Acnologia a beaming smile that could rival the afternoon sun. He leaned across the table and cupped one hand to the side of his mouth as if he was about to tell them a secret; the Redfox consciously leaned in while Acnologia remained in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Not just the kids, Acno, even Evelyn is asking about you.”

 

“Who’s Evelyn?” Gajeel asked.

 

Acnologia watched as a mischievous smile graced the Dragneel’s face, and he narrowed his eyes at his expression suspiciously.

 

“Oh, you know who exactly Evelyn is, Acno,” Natsu taunted and sat back in his seat, the knowing grin still on his face.

 

“I remember asking you about the rascals of the daycare centre, Dragneel, not about a woman who has an infatuation,” Acnologia replied calmly.

 

The Iron Dragon Slayer whipped his head around to stare at Acnologia in bewilderment; even the Black Dragon had to hide a smirk that was threatening to spread across his face. Immortality and time were infinite and dispensable currencies he had the luxury to spend over and over again; it was only natural that Acnologia would dabble in several departments in the emotions division and found quite a few lovers only to watch them wither away as those measures took their life force. He was aware of his physical appeal and its effects on both genders, in his youth Acnologia revelled in the opportunities that came with it. Over time he grew bored and had only ever truly loved one woman, but that was before the curse happened and had to watch her slip through his fingers and disappear for eternity. Steadying his gaze at the Dragneel who had yet to say a word, Acnologia could feel the slight trembles of the younger Dragon Slayer’s body.

 

“Um, okay, yeah, right…the kids,” Natsu stammered not being able to tear away from the intense stare from the Black Dragon. “They miss you and would want you to come over and visit them some time.”

 

“Is that all?” Acnologia asked after a brief pause.

 

He nodded, and Acnologia stood up to leave, only to feel pinpricks down one of his arms and legs. Glancing down he noticed the tiny red welts on his arm, and he twisted his leg to reveal more on his calves. Acnologia felt the Iron Dragon Slayer gaze on him and watched him shifted in his seat as he also comprehended what had happened, flicking up his ruby-red eyes at him as if wondering if Acnologia was going to do exactly what —

 

“Don’t do it,” Gajeel blurted.

 

Some parts of the air and skin suddenly erupted into blue flames, causing the Fire Dragon Slayer to yelp in shock and the Redfox to palm his face in disbelief.


	3. Chapter Three

“Acnologia, you’ve got mail,” Gajeel said out loud as he walked in the living room, waving an envelope while clutching the rest of the batch in the other.

 

Acnologia plucked the plain brown envelope wedged between the Redfox’s index and middle fingers as he walked past to sit on the opposite couch. Ripping the top half of the envelope neatly in one swipe, Acnologia scanned the content of the letter before burning both papers leaving no ashes behind, then returned to reading the thick novel he had extracted from his extensive collection of books. He felt the heavy stare from his companion and flicked an annoyed glance at him.

 

“You know, you could at least tell the woman you’re not interested instead of burning the letters?” Gajeel started, returning his attention to the flyers avoiding the searing gaze that Acnologia would always give him when it came to his personal business. “Can’t leave a woman hanging you know?”

 

“You think I didn’t?” Acnologia snapped at him.

 

The Iron Dragon Slayer arched an eyebrow.

 

“Wait, you — When?”

 

“When I visited the daycare centre of course.”

 

His indifference to sentiments was categorically phenomenal, Acnologia associated the feeling to painful memories and bittersweet times — basically dwelling of the past that the Black Dragon had no interest in as he had a lifetime ahead of him. However, the Fire Dragon Slayer was persistent and no amount of fire-roasting on any part of his body worked or even the threat of levelling the city had gone over his head completely. Reluctantly, Acnologia agreed after two weeks of insistent nagging, but not before the Fire Dragon Slayer mentioned about Miss Daisy’s now borderline obsession with him. _Foolish, Human_.

 

The younger Humans were overjoyed upon seeing him and one had leaped — which he had instinctively shot his arms out to avoid the impending collision — into his arms, and wrapped their podgy arms around his neck while they snuggled under his chin with a satisfied smile on their face. Their yells and chants of “Mr Blacksteiger!” had Acnologia scorching the front of the building, and lost his paycheck promptly on the spot to fix the damage.

 

“Mr Blacksteiger that was so cool!” A Human boy with bright yellow hair and green eyes yelled at him. “Do it again!”

 

“Oh no, Jake,” Natsu quickly intercepted, dragging the tiny Human back to his classroom. “Bad idea, bad idea.”

 

The security came on site and Miss Daisy quickly explained that it was a mistake and Acnologia used to be a temporary teacher here. They were left alone in the hallway, a few feet away from the office he was in two weeks ago and had a surprise birthday party. Acnologia could smell the nervousness and the trickling of sweat sprouted underneath the palm of her hands, armpits, and back of the neck. He knew what she was going to say and thought about ending it quickly since the aftermath of dragging it longer than necessary was one of the experiences he wished he didn’t have to remember; Acnologia shuddered inwardly as the possible outcome unfolded in his mind.

 

“Miss Daisy,” Acnologia began, and she squeaked, looking up at him red-faced and then quickly averted her eyes. “I —“

 

“I love you Acnologia!” Miss Daisy practically shouted at him.

 

Acnologia winced at the noise and could hear the tiny echoes in the empty corridor. Tilting his head slightly to one side, he could hear several heartbeats from the office had sped up slightly and another stronger one behind them; they were eavesdropping a private conversation. He closed his eyes briefly and breathed in deeply, snapping his eyes open Acnologia sent a heated glare at Miss Daisy who couldn’t tear her attention away, then noticed how she was now trembling. A fleeting, murderous thought flitted through his mind, reminding him how fragile Humans were and all he had to do was snap their neck. Or in this case, he could psychologically scar her in the short or long-term depending on how the woman was going to take it. Acnologia estimated it would likely be the latter, and since Humans were resilience creatures he was certain she would get over it soon.

 

“Please say something,” Miss Daisy said barely above a whisper.

 

“I don’t feel the same way,” Acnologia replied.

 

Her shoulders dropped dejectedly and Acnologia waited, watching her collect herself again and his nose picked up the smell of tears.

 

“I-I see, that’s fine, I understand.” Miss Daisy gave a nervous, broken laughter and wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye. “I guess it was a long shot. I’d knew you already have someone else, I mean, why would you go for me right?”

 

“I don’t have anyone else, and I am just not interested.”

 

Miss Daisy’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ and Acnologia gave the woman a curt nod before exiting the building, passing the Dragneel who was giving him a disbelief stare.

 

The Iron Dragon Slayer choked on his orange juice.

 

“That’s a way to let down a woman,” Gajeel mumbled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before plucking a tissue to wipe the stain on the coffee table.

 

“However, not effective this time,” Acnologia responded in an icy tone. “It’s been a week and she has not given up yet, maybe it’s time I take some extreme measures.”

 

The Redfox widened his eyes to saucers in panic.

 

“NO, Acnologia. Lord, you need to relax.” Gajeel ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe it’s time you take a page out of the modern television to handle this.”

 

“And I will burn your pathetic Vampire Diaries memorabilia collection.”

 

Closing his mouth in an audible thud, the Iron Dragon Slayer looked at the papers in front of him. A heartbeat later, Acnologia heard the sound of shuffling and sensed the Redfox next to him. He cast a swift glance seeing his companion’s compact Lacrima in hand, before returning his attention back to the book.

 

“Acno, you know—” Gajeel began.

 

“Tinder, OkCupid, Match, E-Harmony,” Acnologia swiftly interrupted, cutting an irritated look at the Redfox who faltered slightly under the gaze. “I do not live under a rock.”

 

“Really?”

 

Acnologia blinked at him with confusion and then it clicked, frowning in disdain at the Redfox’s humour, and he tutted.

 

“Those are stone fronts, I do not live under it.”

 

“Whatever, besides, don’t you think it’s time you try?” Gajeel prompted as he slowly backed away to sit on the opposite couch. Acnologia heard his heart sped up as if he knew that he was treading on sensitive ground. “Okay, granted you don’t see the whole point of sexting and online dating. But, Slow Burner has secured a couple of exclusive tickets to the biggest nightclub in the city and you’re coming with us.”

 

Snapping the book shut, Acnologia reached out for his teacup and downed the drink before getting up, tucking the book underneath his arm and headed to the kitchen.

 

“Acnologia, it’ll be fun,” Gajeel continued, following a few paces behind Acnologia just in case. “It’s been a long time since you went out.”

 

“I have everything I need in this sanctuary, what could a nightclub possibly give me besides the promise of _scoring a chick_ ,” Acnologia hissed and washed up the teacup after putting the book down on the kitchen island.

 

“You’re using modern speech, that’s a good start.”

 

Acnologia shot him a threatening glare and the Iron Dragon Slayer gulped, coming to a stop on the other side of the kitchen island, still careful to avoid him.

 

“Seriously, Acno, everyone’s going.”

 

“Who is everyone?” Acnologia demanded, turning back around to pick up the book.

 

“The usual crew —” Acnologia was walking away and heard the scrambling of feet behind him “—and little Champ!” Gajeel smirked in victory when Acnologia paused mid-stride on his way to the main staircase. Slowly, he turned around and cocked his head slightly at him. The Redfox grinned, revealing his sharp canines. “She recently contacted Pink two days ago and never been to the club, so.”

 

The slight waver in Acnologia’s heart didn’t go unnoticed in his mind, and outwardly even the Iron Dragon Slayer knew he was reconsidering. The youngest Dragon Slayer was the one other special being in the Redfox’s life that he cherished, after the death of a Script Mage and an Exceed. Acnologia was positive that without her, the Iron Dragon Slayer would’ve gone down a destructive route of no return — essentially, she was the reason the Dragon Slayer was still here and kept him in line. After the war and the curse, they had travelled together for some time before they disbanded, each going down their own paths seeking retribution and whatever the hell they were trying to find (completely pointless in Acnologia’s opinion). The last time any of them saw the Sky Dragon Slayer was a decade ago when they decided to revisit the old battle ground for the last war between Dragon Slayers and Mages.

 

“You intentionally withheld that information to use as a leverage.”

 

It was a statement not a question and the Redfox visibly swallowed but held his stance.

 

“Panthers, Acnologia! We’ve been here for three years and yet to visit, it’s almost an embarrassment to call yourself the citizen of Crocus,” Gajeel rushed, trying to make his point but firmly. “It’s just one night, what could possibly go wrong?”

 

“My sanity,” Acnologia deadpanned.

 

“Okay, hold on.” Gajeel held out a hand in front of him while the other pinched his forehead. “Of all the years we’ve been together, how come I never hear about your womanising days?”

 

“What’s this got to do with anything?” Acnologia flared and then paused, allowing a small smirk to grace his face. “And together? I wouldn’t go that far, Redfox.”

 

“So that rod isn’t so far up your ass then since you have a sense of humour,” Gajeel shot and then quickly retreated a few steps when Acnologia resumed his semi-permanent look of disgust. “You can tell me that story another time, but I need you to come. At least be my wingman?”

 

“The majority of the women in there are not worth your time, and even if I manage to secure the other percentage, they’re going to suffer a terrible fate of death because of their mortal lives.” Acnologia stopped at the threshold when he heard the sharp in taking of breath from the Iron Dragon Slayer. “Don’t waste your time in a club when you’re looking for some proper romance, I would suggest you find one in your chosen career for this decade, as I am sure there are plenty of women who like men in the mechanic shop.”

 

“Acnologia!”

 

Hearing his name bellowed from his companion caused him to pause at the top of the steps, breathing in deeply before turning his head slightly around to see the Redfox at the bottom of the staircase glaring up at him.

 

“All I’m asking is you to come out with us, it’s not going to kill you and it’s definitely not going to be a waste of time,” Gajeel grounded out, gripping the bannister so tightly his knuckles turned white. Acnologia for a brief moment worried that the wood would splinter under the pressure. “Wendy is going to be there, so get your shit together by Friday night because it’s a reunion of the Dragon Slayers and you’re going to lead the salutations. And I’ll be damned if you’re not there and you can betcha sorry ass that I will drag you there myself if I have to.”

 

Acnologia watched in mild amusement as the Iron Dragon Slayer slammed the door shut behind him with a loud huff, not before catching the words “Stubborn, prick.” muttered underneath the Redfox’s breath. Silence settled in the home and he continued his way upstairs to his study when he stopped. Returning to the living room, he saw the opened papers still on the coffee table, Acnologia eyed the various advertisements for takeouts and stopped at the sight of an official letterhead of Crocus; they were hosting the annual Grand Magic Games and the slots were open for Mages to participate. Underneath his thumbs were two gilded rectangular cards and their names, cordially invited by the Mayor himself to attend the games in the Summer.

 

A deep rumble reverberated deep in his chest and a feral grin spread across his face. Acnologia was surprised that the Mages still celebrated the Dragon King Festival, a bloody war between Dragons and Dragon Slayers many centuries ago which became more than a bloodbath when some Dragon Slayers were consumed by the power, going on a rampage annihilating friends and foe in their paths. His skin tingled at the memory and his blood surged; every year Mayor Fiore invited them, and every year there was total bloodshed. Gripping the paper, Acnologia’s grin wavered, he was getting ahead of himself; it was what it used to be like before the Humans came along and set laws about the so-called brutality of the Games.

 

All of the Dragon Slayers, members of the Magic Council and the Mayor were called forth to the Human Supreme Court to answer to their crimes. It was tedious, but they all managed. Acnologia was put on the stand as they drilled him, his patience snapped two minutes into it and he unleashed his power — transforming into a Dragon and blasting the court into smithereens leaving behind just the area they were occupying.

 

“The Grand Magic Games _will_ continue their yearly tradition for _me_ ,” Acnologia roared and drew his face close to the judge. “Do it for the safety of your fickle, mortal lives.”

 

The Humans, Magic Council and the Mayor signed a contract outlining the rules for the Games, including setting up a special Finals Game where Acnologia personally participated; given the permission to kill without prosecution. Bathing in the blood of his victory was Acnologia’s ecstasy and nothing in his long life had come close to the gushing of dopamine at dangerous levels, sans the one time he ever loved someone.

 

Tucking the letter and invitations back into its envelope, Acnologia placed it in his study while burning the rest of the useless papers that came in with the mail. Swirls of his glorious battle days flitted through his mind and found himself needing a release. He ran some options through his mind, reluctantly dismissing the idea of killing out in the open, which would have resulted in him being sent to the dark dungeons of the Magic Council. Another thought came to mind, he could hunt like the old days. Suddenly, a small voice at the back of Acnologia’s mind stopped him and he gritted his teeth in annoyance; he had the other Dragon Slayers to think about, concerns which Acnologia would never have thought about if only he had stayed firm in the first place.

 

The gates slid shut behind Acnologia and he made his way into the city central. It was late Wednesday afternoon and streets were, thankfully or not, not as crowded except for the few groups of tourist that shuffled by with their cameras and incessant chatters of awe of the place. The air felt polluted and too heavy for Acnologia, he quickened his pace toward the direction of the patch of protected forest on the other side of the city, when a figure came out of a shop nearly colliding into him. Acnologia side-stepped in time to watch the female fall flat on her backside and saw her winced painfully before she grabbed onto the window to help herself back up.

 

“Damn, chivalry is sure dead huh?” The woman said sarcastically, rubbing her buttocks and frowning up at him.

 

“The consequence of one’s carelessness is their own to bear,” Acnologia replied then continued on his way, completely disregarding her look of displeasure of his flippant attitude.


End file.
